Xiapiye
Biography Xiapiye is known for being "Prince Ninja" as he was deem to be called prince on the battlefield. As he was hired by someone from the east . At the time he was supposed to kill Lord Dong for having too much powers. He went out to carried out on his missions. He misjudged Lord Dong for having "The Greatest Man Alive", Ru Baye in his ranks. As he utterly lost to him in hand to hand combat, with his arm broken. King Dong's father decided to take pity on him and put him in his rank but kept him close to Ru Baye. If anything, that Ru Baye could put him in his place, unknowingly that they are working secretly to overthrown the tyrant some way or some day. He never expressed himself greatly until he met Ru Baye. As that was a mistake he ever made in his life.He has a rival known as Wenqianye,"Dragons of The Night". As he is the second best next to Xiapiye. Mostly Xiapiye doesn't feel threaten around as he see him as a friend. He couldn't kill him but Wenqianye can kill him. Its known that Wenqianye was outsmarted by him in the first war and gave the male, his first war scar permanently. Character Symoblism Character Design: Just a typical ninja design but ironically, he was inspired from Zhang Liao from the Three Kingdom Period. That it. Nothing else. Name Meaning: His name is a play off from a event during the han dynasty. Xiapi Battle of Xiapi , where there an event like this was inspired in the story line. Xiapi means "small dried shrimp". And Xiapiye is not a small dried shrimp, maybe in his in his dream. Weapon Type: A sickle, bagging hook or reaping-hook, is a hand-held agricultural tool designed with variously curved blades and typically used for harvesting, or reaping, grain crops or cutting succulent forage chiefly for feeding livestock, either freshly cut or dried as hay. Falx was a synonym but was later used to mean any of a number of tools that had a curved blade that was sharp on the inside edge such as a scythe. Since the beginning of the Iron Age hundreds of region-specific variants of the sickle have evolved, initially of iron and later steel. This great diversity of sickle types across many cultures can be divided into smooth or serrated blades, both of which can be used for cutting either green grass or mature cereals using slightly different techniques. The serrated blade that originated in prehistoric sickles still dominates in the reaping of grain and is even found in modern grain-harvesting machines and in some kitchen knives. Quotes Ten Top Sayings: can have more if you want. 1. "I can't believe I get to fight someone strong like you!" 2. "Hey? I'm a Ninja duh! I know alot about you and your secrets" 3. "I wonder if Ru Baye would let me ride his Red Flamehare?" 4. "I'm The Prince of Being a Ninja! Nobody can stop me!" 5. "I'm a feared I've to kill you! Don't worry I met you in hell soon enough!" 6. "Nobody can beat me in battle along with Ru Baye!" 7. "Even at night I bring chaos around those whom needed it!" 8. "I suggest you surrender? Is it that bad to do soo?" 9. "Hey! My hair color is real!" Gallery Xiapiye.png|Full Body d5y56q1-e5066ab1-d0d3-4fb8-a5c6-825341126f5a.jpg|Ru Baye and Xiapye by ?? on Deviantart Category:General Category:Single/Crushing Category:Male Category:Zhou Category:Tora Weii Category:Bi-Curious Category:Alive Category:Adult